


Three's A Charm

by EvanSabaku



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanSabaku/pseuds/EvanSabaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara's in love with Naruto and plans to tell him, but what happens when Sasuke hears his confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.

Green eyes watched as a hyperactive blond talked to his friends. A wide smile graced the lips of the bubbly teen as he laughed at something his friend said. I sighed as I looked down at the bag of chips I was munching on during lunch. I saw that my bag was empty so I took out another bag and popped it open. I continued to munch absently while I gazed at Naruto from across the lunchroom. I sat in the far corner of the lunchroom so I can make myself less noticeable as possible. But I guess I was staring to openly at him because his best friend Sasuke looked right up at me. I suddenly found the empty table more interesting. I could feel the heat rising in my face from embarrassment of being caught staring. I bet he thinks I'm weird for staring at another guy like that.

The bell was due to ring any minute so I grabbed my backpack and headed out the cafeteria before the bell rang. I tried to walk past his table as quietly and quickly as possible. I put my head down so my crimson red hair could fall into my face over my eyes as I snuck in one last glance. Which proved to be not a good idea since Sasuke was still looking at me as I past. My face instantly heated up at being caught staring…again. I quickly turned my head and continued out the cafeteria.

I went down the hall to my locker to get my books for the next class, while thinking how will I ever tell Naruto about my feelings for him. Today was supposed to be the day I got the courage to tell him but school was halfway over and I did nothing but stare at him like some kind of weirdo all day. To make matters worse he was never alone whenever I saw him and there was no way I was going to tell him in front of other people. It'll be bad enough when he rejects be but to be rejected in front of other people will just be plain humiliating. I closed my locker and headed to my 5th period class just as the bell rings. Thankfully I was already near my class so I didn't have to worry about the crowded halls. I sat in my usual sit at the back of the classroom, that way I can stare at Naruto without being caught. I was the first one in the class so I just kinda zoned out.

"Hey Gaara" shocking me out of my own little world. I look up to see Naruto greet me like he usually did in class. I blushed and looked around to notice we were the only two in class. This was my chance to tell him.

"Um…Hey" I replied trying to work up the nerve to tell him. I can do this. Just ask him out now. I can do this, I can do this. I begin to chant in my head. "Naruto?..." I say quietly

"…"

"I wanted to ask you something"

"Yeah" he said smiling brightly

"um…I just wanted to…uh tell you..that I-I-" I couldn't even get it out.

"Tell me what" he stares at me curiously tilting his head a bit to the side. I stared back wide-eyed.

"Uh…"I stared breathing hard. "I…uh"

I can't do it!

Just then Kiba walks in the room and grabs Naruto's attention. I watch him as he gets up and greets kiba by giving him a noggie and they horse play a bit. I lean back against my chair and sigh. My heart is racing a mile a minute. I put my hand on my heart and take slow deep breaths in order to calm it down.

I bet he thinks something is wrong with me now. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. I should of just spit it out. More students start filling in and in no time 5th and 6th period fly by and school is over with. I put all my books in my locker knowing I won't need them this weekend. I was still remembering my major fail with Naruto in 6th period. I hurriedly walk out of school in a hurry to get home so I can hole myself up in my room. I see Naruto standing on the front steps of the school waiting for Sasuke just like he always do. I just continue on walking past till he stops me with the call of my name. I turned back to face him hesitantly.

"Yeah" I said peeking up at him through my hair I let fall into my face.

"You never did tell me what you were going to say" he said looking at me intently. I tensed as he looked at me waiting for an answer. I begin to stutter again like I did in class. I look at the ground and took a deep breath closing my eyes.

"I love you" I said quietly still with my eyes close. I heard a sharp intake of breath. This was it I thought he's finna reject me. I chance a glance up and immediately my eyes went wide as I realize that Sasuke was there. He must of came when I looked down and closed my eyes. I didn't hear him come. He heard me. I began to panic. I didn't even register Naruto's expression as I around and started running.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran as fast as I could without looking back till I got home. I rush through the front door; luckily no one was home as I rushed to my room. I dropped my back on the floor on my way to the bed as I collapsed on it breathing heavily from running. I can't believe Sasuke heard me tell Naruto I loved him. I bet he thinks I'm disgusting. Naruto probably does too. I didn't even have time to look at his face before I ran off. It's not like I expected him to love me too. At least it's a weekend, which means I don't have to see them till Monday. I turn over on my back and stare at the ceiling.

"Gaara" I vaguely hear someone call. I must have fallen asleep. I rub my eyes and look at the clock 8:24 pm. Temari should be home by now.

"Gaara" I hear her yell but much clearer than before. I climb off my bed and goes to open my door.

"Yeah" I say from the doorway.

"Come down and eat"

I walk down the stairs into the kitchen seeing her put some Chinese takeout on our plates and then set them on the table. I quietly sat down and started eating. It was good seeing how I love sweet and sour chicken over rice. We ate in silence for a few minutes and then Temari started asking me about school like she does every day. I tell her it was alright; of course I wouldn't tell her what really happened. She accepts my answer and goes back to eating. We finish our meal and I got in the living room and watch tv while Temari does the dishes. Usually when she's done with that she goes to bed cause she has to get up early and go to work in the morning on Saturdays. But tonight she decided to join me in the living room on the couch. I knew she wanted to talk about something because she stared at me for a minute before sighing and opening her mouth. I turn my head to look at her.

"Are you sure everything's alright at school" she asks

"Yeah" I tell her again

"Are you sure? Because I'm beginning to get worried"

"Worried" I say frowning in confusion "Why?"

"Well when you come home you just go to your room and stay in there all day"

"So…" I say agitated. What was wrong with staying in the comfort of my ?

"Gaara, a young boy your age should get out more."

"I do get out" I objected.

"Going to the store to buy junk food is not what I mean" she says sternly. "You should get out and socialize, make friends"

"I have friends" I lied quickly.

"Where…because you never bring any home, I never see you go over anybody's house and I never see you on the phone talking to anyone. I'm probably the only contact you have in your cellphone" I look down blushing embarrassed knowing its true. Why is she bringing up my lack of friends so suddenly? It's not like I chose to not have any friends. It's not my fault nobody seems to want to hang around me and I'm too shy to actually go up and talk somebody.

"Why are you bringing all this up now?" I say quietly.

"BecCause I'm worried about you."

"…"

"At least try to make some friends, Gaara" she says pleading. I nod and stand up quickly.

"I'm going to bed" I say and quickly go to my room. I go through the motions of getting ready for bed. I climb into bed and shift till I'm comfortable and fall asleep.

I wake up to the streaming of sunlight in my room and groggily gets up out of bed. I go to the bathroom and empty my bladder the turn on the shower. I let the shower warm up while I go get my clothing which consists of a pair of gray boxers, a gray t-shirt and some plain blue jeans. I get back to the bathroom and continue to get ready for the day. I went in the kitchen to grab something to eat. I decided to cook some French toast sticks, grits, and sausages. I noticed there wasn't any more syrup when I went to get the ingredients. Guess I'll go to the store to buy some. I have to get some more potato chips anyways. I thought as I went to grab my shoes and head out the door.

There was a store nearby where I Iive just down the street. When I got in the store I immediately went to get the syrup then I went the section with all the potato chips. What kind should I get? Hmm. I notice somebody can and stand beside me out the corner of my eye but I didn't pay any attention to them. I grab a bag of Cheetos and a can of bbq pringles. I turn to leave and immediately freeze up.

Sasuke was the person that stood beside me. I hold my breath and try to walk past as quickly as possible.

"You know Naruto was really shocked yesterday" I instantly froze on the spot at the sound of his voice. "That's all he could talk about yesterday"

I turned around slowly to look at him not saying anything.

"Even when we parted and went home, he called me up to talk about it" I peered at him wanting him to continue curious at want Naruto said but at the same time I didn't want to hear scared.

"He's such an idiot; he said he didn't realize you felt that way about him." Sasuke scoffed "I mean you stared at him all the time, not to mention you blushed whenever he spoke to you. It wasn't hard to notice how you felt about him" I took a sharp intake of breath at his statement. He knew. I can't believe I was that obvious about it.

"Then again Naruto's not exactly the smartest person around." I continue to stare not saying anything. I mean what could I say. If he knew how I felt why didn't he say anything to me before? He didn't say anything for a while. So I turned around and went to checkout to pay for my items. I walked out the store on my way home but a little ways down the street I heard Sasuke call my name. I stop and looked back.

"You should come to my house later on and hang out" he said nonchalantly "It's on the next street from here. You should see my car in the driveway." And with that he turned around and walked away.

I stood there for a minutes shocked. Did he just invite me to his house? I turned around and continued on my way home, thinking about all that Sasuke said. I was confused. He didn't make fun of me of was disgusted, he seem like he didn't even care that I was in love with his best friend. And then he invited me over his house to hang out with him and Naruto. Oh my god! Naruto! I still don't know what he thinks of this. Sasuke didn't tell me what he actually said, just that he was shock. What if he was disgusted and doesn't want to see me. But then again Sasuke wouldn't invite me to his house if that was the cause. But what if he invited me so they could make fun of me. No…they wouldn't do that. Would they? Argh this is so confusing. 

I walked in the house and put the chips away and made my breakfast. After I was done I went in my room and started doing my favorite pastime, write in my journal. I took it out from under my pillow. I don't take it to school or anywhere outside the house. I don't wanna risk someone seeing it. So it just stays under my pillow till I get home. This journal has all my thoughts, dreams, and fantasies. It has all my secrets. I'd go crazy if I ever lost this or someone read it. I preceded to write down my thoughts on this morning events.

Sasuke wants me to come over his house today and hang out with him and Naruto. I don't know if imma go though. I'll probably be a nervous wreck around them. Why would they even wanna hang around me? I mean Naruto's just so…so perfect. He funny and outgoing. He has the most beautiful mess of blond hair. Blue warm eyes that make me feel all giddy and hot inside. And three scars on each side of his cheek that take nothing away from his beauty. His smile makes my heart beat faster every time. Once he sets his mind to something he never gives up. He's a bit loud and somewhat of a class clown but I don't care I love him flaws and all. And Sasuke he has this air of power around him, it's like even though he's so quiet you can't help but notice him. He's like a porcelain doll, his crafted beauty unmatched. Piercing black eyes that seem to go on forever. Hair just as black that falls over his face in the front and sticks up at the back. Although unusual but it works for him. He never really shows his emotions and is always cool looking. Him and Naruto are total opposites but it's like you can't have one without the other. Their like yin and yang, night and day, two sides of the same coin. Naruto and Sasuke. And then there's me, a loner, shy, always getting embarrassed over the littlest things, clumsy. I don't have piercing eyes that'll make you get lost or beautiful hair that looks soft. I have dull green eyes and red messy hair. The only unique thing about me is the red kanji sign for love in Japanese on the left side of my forehead that brings back painful memories. There's nothing to really say about me. There's no way they'd actually want to hang out with me. I don't think imma go. There's no way I can be in the same room with them alone. I'll just stay at home like I usually today. They won't care if I'm not there. I wouldn't even know what to say or do. There's no way I'm going.

-Later that day-

I can't believe I actually came. I thought standing on the sidewalk in front of Sasuke's house. I looked up at the two story house debating whether I should go any further. I was fiddling with my fingers nervously just standing there. I stood there for like 10 minutes until a silver car came and pulled into the driveway. A beautiful woman with long black hair got out and look toward me.

"Hi, May I help you" she said warmly.

"Uh…I came here for Sasuke" I had no choice but to go now or she'll probably think I'm weird for standing in front of her house.

"Oh, he's in the house with Naruto, come on" he waved me over to follow her in the house. I silently went till fiddling my fingers. When we got in the house she went to grab something of the living room table.

"Ah here it is, almost left it" she then turned to me "Are you a new friend of Sasuke's ?"

"Uh yeah"

"Nice to meet you" she walked up to me and gave me light hug "sorry I don't have time to meet you properly I'm kinda in a rush. Sasuke upstairs in his room with Naruto; last door on the right."

With that she rush out the door closing it shut behind her. I stared at the door for a moment then turned and stared at the stairs. I walked slowly up the stairs and down the hall noticing the small table with a vase on it against the left side of the wall. As I got closer to his room I could hear voices coming from inside.

"Sasuke, stop…didn't you say Gaara was coming. Shouldn't he get ready to come soon" I stopped outside the cracked door at the sound of my name.

"Yeah but he's not here yet…besides I said I invited he to come. He never verified if he was coming or not" silence then I heard some shuffling around.

"But still…" I heard Naruto say. I silently got closer to the door and peeked inside. My eyes went wide at the sight of Naruto lying on the bed with Sasuke straddling him. Their faces were close to each other, only about an inch apart.

"Come…on…" he kissed Naruto's jaw with every word. "It'll be quick" He then started to kiss his way down his neck and Sasuke quickly removed Naruto's shirt and began to kiss down his stomach. He then took off his own shirt. As he got to his pants my breath quickened and my heart started to race. I could feel my body heat up. I could hear Nauto's harsh breathing as Sasuke unzip his pants. I gasp quietly as Sasuke pulled out Naruto's member. I felt my cheeks heating up at the sight of it. I have never seen anyone else's penis but my own. I watched as Sasuke started suckling on the head while fondling his sac. The moan that Naruto produce went straight between my legs and I could feel my erection pressing into my pants. Sasuke then took the whole length in his mouth; nose buried in blond pubic hairs.

"Fuck…Sasuke" Naruto moaned while tangling his hand in the back of Sasuke's head. Sasuke began to suck Naruto, head bobbing fast between his legs. Then Sasuke came back up letting Naruto's length come out his mouth with a loud pop.

"Fuck my mouth" Sasuke said looking up at Naruto. His voice had my cock twitching. God I felt like a pervert watching them and getting all hot and bothered by it but I couldn't stop myself.

Naruto sat up and grabbed both sides of Sasuke head and began to ram inside his mouth. As he picked up the pace I could hear the gagging noise Sasuke made every time Naruto rammed his dick down his mouth. My breathing got harsher as Naruto continued to assault Sasuke's mouth while cursing and moaning loudly.

"Fuck I'm coming" with one last thrust Naruto held Sasuke mouth down on his cock as he came.

"Nnngg…ahhh" I quickly tried to cover my mouth as I looked down horrified that I came from just watching. I looked back up and notice both of then looking right at me from the bed through the crack of the door. I quickly backed up a few steps and turned around to try and flee but I end up crashing into the small table in hall. I fell to the floor along with the vase that was on the table. I looked back up to notice Sasuke and Naruto coming out of the room looking at me.

"Gaara…"


End file.
